Dans tes rêves, Potter !
by Drepniss
Summary: TRADUCTION C'est leur septième année et James refuse d'abandonner l'idée de sortir avec Lily. Malheureusement, Lily est aussi têtue que lui dans son refus. Mais tellement de choses peuvent changer en un an...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjourà tous,

Cette fanfiction est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de "In your dreams, Potter" de windream.

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : The year begins...L'année commence

Lily Evans poussait son chariot dans la station, cherchant ses deux meilleures amies. C'était le premier jour de sa septième année et elle ne voyait personne à part des Moldus. Elle repéra quelqu'un qui semblait être un sorcier et poussa son chariot vers lui, espérant trouver un ami.

Il était seul etquand ellefut à deux pieds de lui, elle reconnut dans qui elle était sur le point de se cogner. Lily fit immédiatement un écart et était sur le point de partir dans la direction opposée quand...

"Evans !"

Lily soupira. "Peut-être que si je l'ignorais..." pensa-t-elle.

Aucune une chance.

"Evans ! Evans ! EVANS !" James Potter la poursuivit car Lily continuait de marcher.

Se rendant compte que la moitié de la station la regardait et ne voulant pas causer une scène qui avait déjà eu lieu, Lily s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à James Potter.

"Oh, Evans," dit James. Il était légèrement essoufflé et elle aussi, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant car Lily avait marché cinq plates-formes pour l'éviter. "J'avais peur que tu ne m'entendes pas."

"Non ?" murmura Lily dans un souffle, mais James ne l'entendit pas. "Oui, Potter ?"

James ne répondit pas. Il la fixait simplement.

"POTTER !"

"Oh, oui," James sortit de sa rêverie et un petit sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et vit les yeux verts de Lily s'enflammer avec fureur. "Tu es Préfète-en-Chef ?"

"Oui, Potter," dit Lily, gênée. "C'est tout ?"

James sourit largement à la fille et dit, "C'est bon."

Lily était un peu surprise de sa réponse et dit, "Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour toi parce que je pourrais facilement te sanctionner et...

"Attends, Evans," James mit sa main devant son visage pour l'arrêter. "J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de voir ce quelque chose ?" répliqua Lily. Elleétait sur le point de le pousser quand...

"Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le Préfet-en-Chef ?"

Lily se figea et sentit un frisson descendre sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se demandait qui était le Préfet-en-Chef, mais la réaction de James Potter quand il a su qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef était étrange. Il était si heureux, presque trop heureux. Ce qui signifiait que... non, il ne pourrait pas être… Personne ne serait assez fou pour faire de James Potter le...

"Préfet-en-Chef, Evans. Je suis le Préfet-en-Chef, "James sourit légèrement devant l'air ébahi de Lily. Il avait sortit son insigne et lui mettait devant le visage.

Lily ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle fixait seulement l'insigne, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Après environ une minute comme ça...

"Tu es encore en vie, Evans ?"

Lily arrêta de regarder l'insigne pour fixer les yeux noisettes de James. "Excuse-moi," dit-elle très tranquillement. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller plus loin et de mourir maintenant." Elle poussa son chariot vers la plateforme 9 ¾ très lentement. James ne la suivit pas.

Lily arriva à la plateforme et eut soudainement envie de crier. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, donc si vous la regardiez vraiment, elle semblait choquée de quelque chose.

"Lily ?"

Lily se retourna pour trouver ses deux meilleures amies là : Anne Davis et Elain Bellmont.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui demanda Elain.C'était unejolie jeune filleavec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur.

"Je pense qu'elle est morte," remarqua Anne. C'était la plus sensible des trois et également la plus grande. Anne avaitaussi les cheveux noirs, bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ceux d'Elain, et elle avait les yeux bleus.

"Je crois aussi." dit Elain en regardant Lily. "Lily ? Tu as besoin qu'on appelle l'infirmière ?"

"Puuuhhhhh...tttteeeeerrrrrhhhhhhh." siffla Lily rageusement.

"Je pense qu'elle essaye de dire quelque chose. Vite, Elain ! Nous avons besoin d'apprendre son anglais ainsi nous pourrions comprendre les mots de notre chère Lily morte !" dit Anne.

Lily lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de dire, ou plutôt de crier. "JAMES POTTER EST PREFET-EN-CHEF !"

"Oh..." dit Anne.

"... non." finit Elain pour elle.

"Ceci va faire de cette année un enfer," gémit Lily.

* * *

"Evans est Préfète-en-Chef, Cornedrue ?" demanda Sirius Black à son meilleur ami pendant qu'ils poussaient leurs chariots vers la voie 9 ¾ . 

"Ouais," dit joyeusement James.

"C'est donc pour ça que tu as l'air si content," dit Remus Lupin, un autre de leurs amis,alors qu'il faisait un sourire désabusé à James.

"Lunard, mon ami, " dit James en souriant largement. "Cette année est l'année."

"L'année pour quoi ?" demanda Peter, toujours le plus lent (NdT : dans le sens : le plus lent d'esprit). James, cependant, n'était pas très énervé.

"C'est l'année Lily va sortir avec moi." (NdT : en fait, c'est comme s'il avait donné un nom à l'année et qu'elle s'appelait : Lily va sortir avec moi)

"Ou l'année Evans va aller travailler dans un asile de fous avec toi," dit Sirius, évitant les éclairs que James lançait avec ses yeux.

"D'une manière ou d'une autre," dit Remus, "elle va devoir être avec toi chaque jour de l'année."

James sourit. "Ceci va faire de cette année un enfer."

* * *

NdT : Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. L'auteur a, pour l'instant, écrit 7 chapitres (l'histoire n'est pas finie) et je les ai tous traduit, donc je pense les poster rapidement. A bientôt. 


	2. Dans le train

Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite.

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction :"In your dreams, Potter !"

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : On the train...…...Dans le train

Les Maraudeurs marchaient dans le Poudlard Express, essayant de trouver un compartiment.

"C'est triste," remarqua sèchement Sirius, "notre dernier voyage en train pour Poudlard."

"Si tu es triste pour ça," grinça Peter, "tu pourrais devenir professeur ici et revenir chaque année. J'ai entendu dire que Rogue veut faire cela."

"Servillus ?" Sirius rit sous cape. "Qui voudrait apprendre avec lui ?"

Deux filles de septième année marchèrent près des quatre amis. Elles regardèrent brièvement Sirius avant de rire nerveusement et de marcher rapidement plus loin, lui jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil. Sirius, cependant, ne leur prêta aucune attention et jeta à Peter un regard dégoûté alors qu'il les fixait.

James, observant ceci, regarda Sirius et dit, "Comment va Samantha ?" Depuis leur sixième année, Sirius passait beaucoup de son temps libre, au grand désespoir de beaucoup de filles de leur année, avec une jolie septième année de Serdaigle, Samantha Landings.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis. "Samantha ? Oh, sa famille a beaucoup voyagé cet été, et nous n'avons pas communiqué tant que ça... J'ai entendu dire que Sprout allait être le responsable de Poufsouffle cette année."

James sourit. "Eh bien, au moins, elle, c'est un professeur qui ne me déteste pas. Le Préfet-en-Chef... " il fit brièvement une pause,"... et la Préfète-en-Chef, auront beaucoup d'ordres des professeurs de chaque maison." Et à la fin de sa phrase, son sourire s'agrandit.

"Oh, je ne me réjouirais pas tellement si j'étais toi, James," conseilla Remus. "A ce que je sais, Lily Evans te hait toujours à mort."

"Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, Lunard," dit James, "c'est que tout cela va changer très vite."

"Tu garderas espoir ainsi, Cornedrue, ou tu devrais vraiment commencer à faire attention à une autre fille," dit Sirius par espièglerie, ignorant le regard furieux que James lui lança.

* * *

"Bonjour, Samantha," dit Lily pendant qu'elle cherchait un compartiment dans le train. "Cela te gêne si on s'assoit ici ?"

"Pas du tout," sourit Samantha Landings. Elle était certainement l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Anne avait toujours remarqué qu'elle et Sirius étaient assortis autant par leurs looks et que par leurs beautés. "Oh, Lily, félicitations d'être la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef," dit gentiment Samantha, regardant l'insigne de Lily.

"Merci," dit Lily, pendant que elle, Anne, et Elain entraient dans le compartiment.

Elles installèrent leurs bagages et s'assirent quand deux filles de leur année arrivèrent dans leur compartiment. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'embrasure de la porte et évaluèrent Samantha du regard.

"Tu es Samantha Landings," dit une des filles.

"Hm," dit Samantha, comme si elle se demandait si elle _était_ oui ou non Samantha Landings.

"Tu n'es pas avec Sirius ? Sirius Black ?" demanda l'autre fille, avec une pointe d'envie. (NdT : dans le sens : tu ne sors pas avec Sirius ?)

"Hm," dit encore Samantha avant de se tourner vers les deux filles et de dire, lentement et soigneusement, "eh bien, il n'est pas avec moi en ce moment." (NdT : il n'est pas avec moi maintenant, dans ce compartiment) Elle sourit avec un regard plein de sincérité et Lily rit intérieurement. Cela prit un moment avant que les deux filles ne comprennent ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mécontentes, elles murmurèrent un rapide, "nous vous verront à l'école" avant de partir. Anne referma la porte du compartiment. "Des distractions inutiles," murmura-t-elle.

Peu après, Samantha partit pour la réunion de Préfets et laissa les trois filles dans le compartiment.

"Comment va ta sœur, Lily ?" demanda Elain quand Samantha fut partie.

"Me déteste, comme d'habitude," répondit Lily. "elle va se mariée à une brute horrible... quoi que, presque pas aussi méchant que le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef que nous avons ici."

"Tu veux dire le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef que toi tu as là," Anne sourit avec affectation.

Lily se raidit, "Serait-il possible que ce ne soit pas vraiment le Préfet-en-Chef et que Remus ou quelqu'un d'autre soit le Préfet-en-Chef et que Potter n'est fait que voler son insigne ?" demanda-t-elle à ses amis, les implorant presque pour qu'elles soient d'accord avec elle.

"Non," répondit rapidement Elain. "Potter ne se réjouirait pas comme cela si quelqu'un d'autre était le Préfet-en-Chef quand tu es la Préfète-en-Chef. Il devient terriblement jaloux très facilement. Tu sais, rappelles-toi l'année dernière quand...

"Non !" interrompit rapidement Lily. "Je ne me rappelle pas ! Qui veut du chocolat ?"

"Moi !" Elain leva sa main pendant que Anne levait les yeux au ciel et dit, "Tu peux êtes distraite tellement facilement."

"C'est vrai," dit Lily en se levant. "Je vais acheter du chocolat."

"Oh Lils," Anne arrêta son amie. "je pense que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher pour ta réunion maintenant. Les Préfets-en-Chef doivent être là peu après l'arrivée des autres Préfets."

Lily broncha quand elle se rappela ses responsabilités. "Oh oui," dit-elle sarcastiquement. "J'ai cette réunion avec James Potter. Maintenant qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça ?"

"Et ce qui est drôle," dit Anne, "c'est que d'autres filles diraient exactement la même chose, mais pas sarcastiquement du tout."

Lily rit et sortit de leur compartiment pour se diriger vers celui des Préfets. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment, elle constata que tout le monde était là et assit à sa place.

"Evans," dit James quand elle rentra. Il s'adossa contre un mur et lança doucement une balle. Même Lily dut admirer ses réflexes. James pouvait lancé la balle n'importe où, il la rattraperait toujours avec facilité.

"Potter," dit Lily. Puis, regardant les visages curieux des Préfets, qui se demandaient si le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef s'entendaient vraiment bien, elle se força à sourire.

James marcha jusqu'à elle et se pencha pour lui chuchoter, "Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air si triste, Evans."

Lily sourit encore, mais cette fois avec plus de sincérité, et se tourna vers James pour lui murmurer, "James Potter, je suis sûr qu'il y en a besoin."

Ils n'en dirent pas plus, comme les Préfets étaient maintenant calmes et les regardaient. Lily et James donnèrent les instructions que Dumbledore leur avait dit de donner, et la réunion fut très réussie. Ils partirent bientôt et laissèrent le compartiment à Lily et à James, qui rangèrent sans aucun remue-ménage.

"Bien," dit Lily alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir. "Bye, Potter."

James la regarda pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte du compartiment avant de dire, "Eh, Evans !"

Lily se retourna.

"Tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

Lily soupira avant de se diriger vers James jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seulement à environ un pied de lui. "Dans tes rêves, Potter," dit-elle tranquillement avant de sortir.

* * *

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre.

Je remercie beaucoup SusyBones, titliloo et Fleur de Lys pour leurs reviews.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Le premier jour

Bonjour à tous.

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "In your dreams, Potter !"

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : First day back...Le premier jour

Le banquet de début d'année était toujours le meilleur pour Lily. Pas parce que la nourriture devenait moins bonne au fur et à mesure que l'année s'écoulait, mais parce que le premier jour de retour la faisait se sentir contente et à l'aise, et quand Lily était heureuse, sa nourriture était délicieuse. Cependant, la nourriture n'était pas encore arrivée.

"J'ai faim," pleurnicha Elain. "faim, faim, faim."

Lily était perplexe. "Comment peux-tu avoir faim quand tu viens juste de manger quatorze tablettes de chocolat pendant le voyage ?"

Elain lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Si j'ai mangé quatorze tablettes alors tu en as mangé environ quarante."

"J'en ai à peine mangé !" répliqua Lily. Elain allait à nouveau répliquer et les deux étaient sur le point d'entrer dans une guerre d'argument sur le chocolat quand Anne les coupa brièvement.

"Fermez-la, les filles, la répartition commence," elle les fit taire et se tourna pour regarder une quarantaine d'élève de onze ans à l'air timide se dépêcher d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils se rapprochèrent entre eux et se rapetissèrent quand ils virent les fantômes, qui les saluaient gaiement. La Grande Salle tomba dans un jovial bourdonnement pendant que ses étudiants observaient les nouveaux venus entrer.

L'espèce de vieux chapeau fut amené et placé sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall déroula un rouleau de parchemin et commença à lire des noms pendant que chaque garçon ou fille montait et mettait le chapeau sur leurs têtes.

Le premier garçon à être réparti arriva à Gryffondor, et pendant que Lily acclamait et applaudissait elle trouva très amusant le pas confiant du garçon à la table de Gryffondor. Il lui rappela James et Lily tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il était assis à une certaine distance d'elle avec Sirius, Remus, et Peter, et ne remarqua pas son regard fixe.

Les maraudeurs applaudissaient joyeusement avec des regards qui souhaitaient la bienvenue et l'amusement. Lily était encore en train de penser à comment James avait fait pour être Préfet-en-Chef quand la voix d'Elain brisa ses pensées.

"Lils," dit-elle. "Je sais que James Potter est vraiment exceptionnel pour le fixer sans arrêt, mais les gens autour de nous commencent à se faire des idées."

Lily rougit et se retourna rapidement. Anne et Elain étaient toutes les deux en train de rire doucement mais elles ne dirent rien de plus comme un autre garçon fut réparti à Gryffondor.

James regarda avec admiration le directeur Dumbledorefaire son discours. Il avait toujours regardé Dumbledore avec un grand respect et espéré devenir quelqu'un comme lui. Le discours de Dumbledore fut court mais, comme toujours, très intéressant. Il finit avec une autre tournée de mots étranges avant de dire, "laissez le banquet commencer."

"Je suis affamé," dit Sirius pendant que la Grande Salle commençait à devenir encore plus bruyante. Il donna un coup de couteau dans le plat le plus proche de lui et le priva ainsi rapidement de deux grands morceaux de poulet.

"Je peux le remarquer," dit Remus, regardant Sirius remplir son assiette avec enthousiasme. Il le fit rapidement et les plats autour de lui étaient sensiblement plus vides mais bientôt remplis de nouveau.

"Peux-tu manger tout cela, honnêtement ?" s'enquit Peter, observant avec étonnement Sirius qui commençait à remplir sa bouche avec plus ou moins la même façon que celle dont il avait rempli son assiette.

"Je peux manger tout cela et deux autres plats," dit Sirius entre deux bouchées. Peter commença à rapidement remplir son assiette avec tout ce que Sirius avait.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'étrange comportement de Peter. "Pourquoi manges-tu tout ce que Patmol mange, Queudver ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'essaye de sortir avec Emmie Terris," dit Peter, comme si cela expliquait tous les mystères du monde.

"Oh, oui," Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Ce qui explique tout ce que nous n'avons jamais voulu savoir, Peter."

Remus sourit légèrement pendant qu'il se mettait à manger sa propre nourriture. "Emmie Terris ?" demanda-t-il. "Cette fille de Poufsouffle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec le fait que tu manges la même nourriture que Sirius ?"

Peter finit de ronger sa cuisse de poulet puis après un petit un moment il dit, "Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi l'année dernière et elle a dit…"

"Oui ?" James était curieux. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?"

"Elle a dit qu'elle sortira avec moi... si je devenais plus comme Sirius," murmura Peter.

Sirius laissa sortir un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement et James n'était pas mieux mais riait plus doucement. Remus ne put que secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation mais sourit. Peter necomprenait pas pourquoi ils riaient et semblait seulement perplexe pendant qu'il prenait plus de nourriture que Sirius.

Quand il cessa de rire Sirius dit, "Emmie Terris est une conne. Oublies-la, Queudver."

Peter sembla légèrement malheureux mais continua à manger.

"J'ai vu Rogue aujourd'hui," dit James, changeant le sujet.

"Je parie qu'il était heureux de te voir," murmura Remus, et son visage prit une expression sérieuse.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il était très heureux," sourit James. "Je lui ai dit salut et il m'a maudit. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars ferait pour être amis avec les Serpentards de nos jours ?"

Sirius prit un faux air sympathique et tapota l'épaule de son ami. "D'accord, Cornedrue. D'accord. Un de ces jours nous sautillerons tous dans le château en chantant des chansons avec les Serpentards."

James rit et croqua son maïs. Il parla et hurla avec ses amis, suscitant un énorme vacarme comme le faisaient habituellement les Maraudeurs quand ils étaient ensemble, et attirant l'attention d'un certain nombre de personnes. Même le professeur McGonagall les regarda sévèrement mais, voyant qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait de gênant, ne dit rien. Quand le banquet fut terminé, James se leva pour aller aux dortoirs avec le reste des Gryffondors quand Remus lui saisit le bras.

"James ?" Remus haussa les sourcils. "Tu es le Préfet-en-Chef maintenant."

James haussa les épaules, surpris. "Et alors ?" demanda-t-il.

Remus roula les yeux. "Donc tu as quelque chose appelé responsabilité. C'est probablement la première fois que tu entends ce mot, mais cela signifie que tu dois emmener les premières années aux dortoirs."

"Oh," dit James, regardant Sirius et Peter partirent. Puis il regarda pensivement Remus et fit une pause pour demander, "Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi le Préfet-en-Chef, Lunard ?"

Remus haussa les épaules mais dit, "Peut-être que Dumbledore a pensé que toi et Lily travailleriez bien ensemble." Mais il l'avait dit tellement doucement que James, qui était déjà allé aider les premières années, n'entendit pas.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Je remercie beaucoup titliloo, Fleur de Lys, SusyBones et Phoque pour leurs reviews.

Je voudrais aussi préciser que je suis désolée si vous trouvez les chapitres trop courts, mais non titliloo, je ne peux pas les rallonger car c'est le choix de l'auteur et je le respecte. Pour votre information, le chapitre 4 est un petit peu plus long mais les autres font à peu près tous cette taille. Encore une fois, désolée.

A bientôt.


	4. Début des cours

Bonjour à tous

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "In your dreams, Potter !"

Chapitre 4 : Start of Classes...Début des cours

Lily s'effondra sur son lit. Il était seulement neuf heures mais elle était déjà vraiment épuisée par le voyage en train jusqu'à Poudlard. C'était bon d'être encore de retour. Anne etElain étaient en train de se battre pour la salle de bains et Lily était sur le point s'endormir quand quelque chose attira son attention.

"Tu as vu James Potter aujourd'hui ?" dit une des filles qui venaient juste d'entrer dans leurs dortoirs. Il y avait cinq personnes dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor, et les deux dernières venaient juste d'entrer.

Lily gémit. C'était presque instinctif.

"Salut Lily," dirent gaiement les deux filles à l'unisson.

"Salut," murmura Lily, trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux.

Les filles continuèrent leur conversation. "Il est tellement cool !" dit l'une d'elle.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent brusquement. "Non, il ne l'est pas," dit-elle, trouvant soudainement l'énergie pour discuter.

"Peut-être que nous ne parlons pas du même James Potter," dit l'une d'elle.

"Bonté divine," déclara Lily, "Je mourrais s'il y avait plus d'un James Potter dans cette école."

"Mais il est vraiment cool," persista-t-elle. "Il est intelligent, c'est un bon joueur de Quidditch, vraiment beau."

"Particulièrement quand il décoiffe ses cheveux pour avoir l'air de descendre de son balai," ajouta l'autre.

Lily tomba de son lit avec un bruit sourd et ne prit pas la peine de se lever immédiatement.

"Woah, Lily, ça va ?" demanda Anne, qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bains, à son amie.

Lily se leva et dit, "James Potter est un arrogant, un con égoïste qui embête les autres parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire. C'est un très grand m'as-tu-vu qui n'aaucun talent propre, et quiest devenu Préfet-en-Chef, le travail le plus inadapté pour lui au monde." Une fois sa tirade finie, Lily retourna se coucher. Les deux filles étaient silencieuses et décidèrent decontinuer leur conversation quelque part où la Préfète-en-Chef ne pourrait pas les entendre.

Anne se mit à genoux à côté de Lily et dit, "Wow, c'était encore plus passionnant que d'habitude. Il t'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui ?"

Lily se retourna et acquiesça avec une expression gênée sur le visage alors qu'elle se rappelait les derniers moments du voyage. "Je souhaite que Potter disparaisse de ma vie."

Anne fut silencieuse pendant un moment avant de demander, "Vraiment ?" Elle alla alors se coucher dans son lit.

Lily se retourna pour faire face au mur mais, au lieu d'avoir envie de dormir, elle était maintenantcomplètement réveillée. Elle pensa longuement à la question d'Anne et, quand elle somnola enfin, tout le monde dans le dortoir était déjà en train de rêver.

"Debout, on se réveille !" Remus poussa un James somnolent avant de commencer à pousser Sirius sur le prochain lit. Il était huit heures du matin et les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient endormis tard la nuit après leur vaste approvisionnement (NdT : de nourriture), ce que le professeur McGonagall appellerait les chicaneurs d'objets.

Sirius bailla et commença à cligner ses yeux ouverts. "Peux-tu ne pas être excité pour l'école un jour, Lunard ?" demanda-t-il.

Remus roula les yeux et dit, "Nous avons Métamorphose avancée avec les Serdaigles comme premier cours ce matin. Et après toutes les belles entrées que nous avons faites pendant les sept dernières années...

"Nos entrées étaient très bien," dit James, les yeux toujours fermés. "Nous étions justes un peu en retard à chaque fois."

"Nos entrées n'étaient pas bonnes," répliqua Remus. "et je ne peux pas faire face à l'Histoire de la Magie après que vous deux étiez arrivés dans la classe le premier jour de l'année dernière en parlant de à quel point le professeur Binns était ennuyeux."

"Hé," râla Sirius, en commençant à se lever. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne l'ai pas vu dans le coin. Il _est_ transparent, tu sais."

Remus soupira. "Lèves-toi juste. Même Peter est debout."

Sirius et James se redressèrent immédiatement tous les deux, étonnés.

"Vraiment ?" demanda James.

"Non," dit Remus. "Je l'ai frappé avec mon oreiller en utilisant toute ma force, mais il était immobile. Mais au moins vous les gars êtes maintenant debout. Allons manger. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour la cinq centième fois de suite."

James maugréa. Remus était déjà habillé de sa longue robe noire et cela prit un moment pour que les deux autres trouvent leurs vêtements. C'était seulement le deuxième jour et leur dortoir était déjàen désordre.

Cela prit encore plus longtemps au trois de réveiller Peter. Après l'avoir battu sans interruption avec des oreillers et crié dans son oreille, Peter se leva finalement, murmura un : "Hein ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'appelle ?" et s'habilla.

Les Maraudeurs descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, quand ils bousculèrent Snape. Il gronda immédiatement et recula, sa baguette magiquesortie en position de duel.

"N'essayez même pas, Potter, Black," il cracha les noms comme s'ils étaient du poison et rétrécit ses yeux rageusement.

Le professeur Sprout, qui était le plus proche, observa le groupe de garçons d'un air las. Elle venait juste de se lever de son siège, probablement pour les réprimander, quand James parla.

"Non même toi n'es pas assez stupide pour faire quelque chose dans la Grande Salle devant tous ces professeurs," murmura-t-il.

Snape regarda autour, vit le professeur Sprout, et s'éloigna, les maudissant tout bas.

"Quel agréable type graisseux," dit Sirius pendant qu'il mettait d'une manière désinvolte ses mains dans ses poches et soufflaitsur ses cheveux pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans ses yeux, et le geste ne manquait jamais d'épater les filles.

"Venez, allons manger." dit Remus, et les quatre se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor. Ils prirent un chaleureux petit-déjeuner et marchèrent agréablement jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose.

Au plaisir de Remus, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en retarden courspour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. ("nous nous rattraperons demain," dit James, Remus l'ignora.) Le professeur McGonagall avait l'habitude le premier jour de cours de sauter immédiatement dans leur manuel.

"Aujourd'hui," dit McGonagall, "nous parlerons des animagi." Et avec ceci, elle agita sa baguette sur le tableau tellement brusquement que plusieurs personnes sursautèrent de surprise.

James chercha son livre. Il croisa les yeux de Sirius et ils se sourirent. Sirius mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se pencha sur sa chaise de sorte que seulement deux pieds de sa chaise touchent le sol.

"M. Black !" Le visage de McGonagall s'enflamma. "Si vous vous penchez encore, les pieds de ma chaise vont se casser !"

Sirius se remit dans la position normale et sourit au professeur McGonagall. "Je ne les casserai pas. Je m'y suis exercé pendant les sept dernières années."

Les élèves rirent. Les lèvres de McGonagall se serrèrent. "Bien, M. Black," dit-elle. "Alors faites de cette année la première pour écouter."

Plusieurs personnes rirent encore et Sirius sourit. En dépit de McGonagall et du rapport apparemment antagonique avec le Maraudeur, ils étaient réellement ses étudiants préférés (eh bien, pas tellement Peter.) James, en particulier, était brillant en Métamorphose.

Elain, qui était assise deux rangs plus loin des quatre garçons, se tourna vers Samantha et dit, "il est tellement audacieux. Comment peux-tu le tenir ?"

Samantha sourit seulement tendrement et haussa les épaules.

Lily, qui était assise à côté d'Elain, dit, "Regarde, McGonagall se transforme encore en chat."

Pendant qu'elle reprenait sa forme humaine, Anne chuchota. "Il doit falloir être brillant en Métamorphose pour pouvoir faire quelque chose comme cela."

Lily acquiesça de la tête pendant qu'elle applaudissait d'admiration McGonagall.

"Ton Potter est brillant comme cela. Il pourrait probablement le faire, " chuchota Elain à Lily.

Lily sentit un léger pincement dans sa colonne vertébrale pendant qu'elle entendait les mots d'Elain. C'était ironique, parce qu'elle venait juste de penser exactement la même chose. Elle se tourna et regarda derrière elle James. Il la regardait, mais fut surpris qu'elle regarde derrière. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle grimaça.

Lily se retourna, déterminée à ne pas encore regarder James. Elle se mit à penser au processus compliqué pour un homme de se transformer en animal quand James arriva à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu veux qu'on soit partenaire, Evans ?" James lui sourit.

"Non," dit-elle par instinct. "je suis avec Anne."

James sourit encore. "Tu n'as pas entendu McGonagall, Evans ? Tu dois te mettre avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Et elle veut que nous allions avec quelqu'un avec qui nous ne travaillons pas habituellement."

Lily regarda autour d'elle et se mit rapidement avec un garçon timide de Serdaigle.

"Je suis avec David, maintenant," dit-elle.

"David a déjà une partenaire," James haussa les sourcils.

"Uhh..." bégaya David, près à nier la constatation de James quand celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"Uh, ouais," dit rapidement David, "je travaille avec Samantha !"

"Samantha travaille avec Sirius," dit rapidement Lily.

"Je veux dire l'autre Samantha!" grinça David, rappelant Peter à Lily et James. Il s'éloigna rapidement. Il n'y avait plus aucun autre garçon pour travailler avec Lily.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James et dit, "Il n'y a pas d'autre Samantha."

James haussa les épaules, prenant un air innocent, et dit, "Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense."

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Vous trouvez peut-être que l'histoire n'avance pas, mais je vous rassure, elle commence à devenir vraiment intéressante à partir du chapitre 6.

A bientôt.


	5. Rire et plus

Bonjour à tous

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "In your dreams, Potter !"

Chapitre 5 : Laughter and some...rire et plus

"Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur les Animagi ?" demanda Lily, incrédule. McGonagall leur avait demandé de travailler ensemble et d'écrire un sommaire de base du processus et les étapes pour se transformer en animagi.

James sourit et haussa les épaules. Il avait juste expliqué à Lily le concept entier sans trop entrer dans les détails pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au manuel de Métamorphose Avancée. "J'aime la Métamorphose," fut sa seule réponse.

"Personne," dit Lily, toujours en le regardant, "ne pourrait aimer la Métamorphose au point de connaître le processus entier de, de ce que tu viens juste de décrire."

James haussa de nouveau les épaules et dit, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, "Bien sûr que si, Evans. Juste comme tu aimes les Enchantements."

Ce commentaire prit Lily complètement par surprise et elle baissa les yeux sur leur manuel, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à lire. Par accident, elle sourit un peu, se sentant assez heureuse qu'il sache ce qu'est sa matière préférée.

Une table derrière eux, Elain grommela fort et dit, "je n'ai pas cela !" Son partenaire, un garçon aux cheveux clairs de Serdaigle, eut l'air plutôt intimidé. Anne, qui travaillait à la table d'à côté avec Remus, rit légèrement. Lily accrocha le regard de Anne et elles se sourirent avant que le visage de Anne ne redevienne soudainement sérieux. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots, "choquant, n'est-ce pas ?" avant de se retourner rapidement vers Remus pour lui parler de nouveau.

Lily était perplexe à ce qu'avait voulu dire Anne, mais l'oublia alors qu'ils donnaientleur papierau professeur McGonagall.

Elle les dévisagea pendant qu'elle prenait leur papier et dit, "Déjà finis ?"

James sourit d'un sourire malhonnête et dit, "Bien sûr," avant de se tourner et de marcher dans le couloir.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à finir rapidement. Peu après eux, Sirius, Samantha, Remus, et Anne allèrent donner leurs papiers. Le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils en les regardant tour à tour, mais ne dit rien.

Quand la classe fut finie, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les Potions et les Serdaigles vers la Botanique. Lily rattrapa Anne et lui demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par choquant ?"

Anne dit, de manière désinvolte, "Je voulais dire que le processus de se transformer en animal, il choque. Comment des gens peuvent être si bon en Métamorphose pour faire cela, tu ne penses pas ?"

Lily acquiesça. Puis le visage d'Anne fut caché par l'obscurité et elle parla encore d'une voix basse.

"Et ce qu'il y a de plus choquant c'est combien Remus s'y connaît. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec James. Il semble en savoir beaucoup, aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

A cela, Lily jeta à Anne un coup d'œil brusquement. "La Métamorphose _est_ la matière dans laquelle Potter est le meilleur,"dit-elle finalement.

Anne haussa les épaules. "J'ai juste pensé que c'était un peu bizarre."

Leur conversation se termina là. Quand Elain les rattrapa, elles entamèrent bientôt une conversation sur l'effrayante première leçon de Potions, tellement que le sujet leur fut bientôt sorti de la tête.

Lily eut un cours acceptable en Potions. Elle avait ajouté des branchies masculines plutôt que la salive féminine d'un Botruc à sa potion de sommeil et la couleurétait alorsdevenue vert vomi au lieu de jaune beurre, mais tout le reste du cours s'est plutôt bien passé.

Après Potions, ils allèrent déjeuner. Tout se passait paisiblement quand Lily entendit des cris perçants à la table des Serpentards.

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder et, il semblerait que les pieds de la table des Serpentards avaient disparu, et que le dessus de la table se soit brisé sur le sol, pulvérisantdu jusde citrouilleet de la nourriture sur environ tout le monde dans le processus. Les Serpentards avaient l'air dégoûtés et horrifiés de ce qui venait juste de se produire, et ils se levèrent tous, essayant de nettoyer la matière dégoûtante. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle étaient également debout, essayant de mieux voir ce qui venait juste de se produire.

"Non..." chuchota Lily, ses yeux brillant de colère. Elain rit légèrement et même Anne rit, mais Lily était la seule Griffondor qui ne trouvait pas la scène amusante. "Il n'oserait pas," siffla-t-elle et immédiatement, elle se tourna pour regarder James.

Il se dirigeait vers Snape et riait, avec Sirius à côté de lui. Peter grinçait également ravi du spectacle. Remus, qui s'était enfoui dans _Un million de manières d'employer les racines d'herbe dans les Potions_, était pareil, en essayant tout de même de se retenir.

"Non, Lils," dit Elain, en riant toujours doucement comme elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Lily. "Tu ne vas pas...

"Oh, si je vais," dit Lily avec une flamme dans les yeux.

"Lils..." dit encore Elain.

"POTTER !" cria Lily à James, qui se retourna immédiatement pour lui faire face, riant toujours du sort des Serpentards.

"Evans !" cria-t-il en retour et en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je ne te crois pas !" cria encore Lily, très frustrée. Pas mal de personnes avaient maintenant détaché leurs yeux de la scène des Serpentards pour regarder leurs Préfets-en-Chef se battre.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" assuma James avec un air innocent qui, pas étonnant, ne marcha pas bien. Même Remus avait maintenant déposé son livre pour observer les deux.

Lily continua, "Tu es tellement arrogant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, hein ? Potter, tu es toujours comme cela ! Tu trouves quelque chose de divertissant dans le fait d'embarrasser les autres ! Tu te penses cool, mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es juste...une... une brute, James Potter ! Je ne sais pas comment tu peux continuer à me demander de sortir avec toi pour la cinq cent centième fois et...

James, dont le visage se décomposait avec chaque insulte que faisait Lily, sourit soudainement etdit légèrement, "Tu as tenu un compte, Evans ? Je ne savait pas que tu y faisait si attention."

Les Gryffondors autour d'eux éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux. Lily s'arrêta dans son discours. Autant qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle se sentit sourire et légèrement rosir.

"Potter... tu..." Lily allait continuer de gronder mais ne put pas parce qu'elle se mit à rire avec les autres.

C'était la première fois, autant qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler, que Lily Evans riait de quelque chose que James Potter avait fait pour la faire rire.

James, voyant sa réaction, rit légèrement, se sentant beaucoup plus heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une ombre projetée au-dessus de lui. L'ombre était faite par le professeur McGonagall et le responsable de Serpentard, une femme sinistre appelée professeur Lott.

"M.Potter," la voix de McGonagall était tellement froide que la table entière de Gryffondor se tut. Elle semblait beaucoup plus grande à l'heure actuelle à James.

"Uh... oui, professeur ?" dit James nerveusement, jetant un léger coup d'oeil sur l'acerbe professeur Lott. Les Serpentards, en attendant, avait oublié de nettoyer leur nourriture et regardait maintenant la scène avec énormément d'excitation.

"AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CELA JAMES POTTER ?" dit Lott en poussant un cri perçant, et en désignant la table des Serpentards.

"Fais quoi ?" demanda James, en prenant un air innocent qui était encore plus mauvais que celui qu'il avait fait à Lily.

"Retenue, Potter," dit encore McGonagall. "et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je pensais que le fait d'être Préfet-en-Chef aurait mis plus de responsabilité en vous, mais ce ne l'a clairement pas fait, n'est-ce pas Potter ?" Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle partit vivement avec le professeur Lott traînant derrière.

Alorsqu'elle partait, la Grande Salle redevint bruyante. Sirius tapota l'épaule de son ami et dit, "au moins tu seras en retenue avec moi."

James sourit et demanda, curieux, "Tu as eu une retenue, aussi ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Nope," dit-il. "Mais je compte en avoir une bientôt... Oh, Lunard, ne soit pas si mélancolique. Tu peux avoir une retenue avec nous."

Remus, qui les regardait avec désapprobation, soupira et retourna à son livre.

James se rassit encore pour finir son repas et il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily. Mais au lieu de le regarder furieusement, elle le regarda et sourit.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Je remercie beaucoup Marine pour sa review.

A bientôt.


	6. Pleine lune gênante

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "In your dreams, Potter !"

Chapitre 6 : Full moon trouble...Pleine lune gênante.

C'était deux semaines après l'incident de la table des Serpentards et le matin de la retenue à James. Disant la vérité, Sirius a eu une retenue pour avoir verser un gel enlevant la graisse sur la tête de Snape. Les deux l'ont eu le même jour, étaient prudemment séparés dans différentes salles par le professeur McGonagall.

Les Gryffondors étaient en Histoire de la Magie avec les Poufsouffles et Lily, une des seules à ne pas dormir, était très concentrée sur ses prises de notes. Elle fut relativement perturbée quand un avion en papier s'écrasa sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Lily ouvrit le parchemin. C'était écrit : _Tu veux sortir avec moi, Evans ?_

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le retourner mais par contre elle gribouilla derrière, en colère : **_DANS MES CAUCHEMARS._**

_Pourquoi pas ? _L'écriture de James revint.

_La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée_, écrit encore Lily, _le calamar géant était encore célibataire. Arrête de m'énerver Potter. _Elle chiffonna le papier et le jeta derrière elle.

La réponse fut rapide. _Allez, Evans, juste une fois._

_Renvois encore ce parchemin et je t'ignorerai pendant un mois. _écrit Lily. Elle ne s'attendait pas entièrement à ce que James écoute, mais fut néanmoins étonnée quand le papier lui revint.

_Tu m'ignores de toute façon._ lut-elle. À ce moment, le professeur Binns dit, "Bien, le cours est fini. J'espère que vous avez tous pris des notes, nous avez un examen sur ceci demain."

"Attends une minute," dit Anne, regardant Lily étrangement. Elles étaient maintenant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était tard dans la nuit mais aucune des filles ne se sentaient fatiguées.

Elain continua pour elle. "Tu dois emprunter ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie à cause de _quoi _?"

Lily broncha. "J'étais un peu préoccupée."

"Tu écrivais des mots à Potter au lieu d'écouter Binns !" Elain éclata de rire juste après cela.

"Hey," cassa Lily. "Vous ne l'écoutez pas non plus."

Entre deux rires, Elain respira, "Ouais, mais c'est parce que je rattrapait mon sommeil, pas parce que j'étais occupée à écrire à un certain gars que je suis censée détesté."

"Tu commences à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, Lils ?" sourit Anne innocent.

Lily rougit. "Même pas en enfer. Je n'aimerais pas Potter dans un million...

"Hé," l'interrompit Elain. "Tous les Maraudeurs ne l'appellent-ils pas Cornedrue ?"

"Ouais," Anne était pensive. "Pourquoi font-ils cela ?"

Lily renifla. "Je ne sais pas. Il n'a aucune ressemblance avec une fourchette. C'est une véritable insulte pour les couverts. Donne-moi tes notes, Anne."(NdT : le surnom de James en anglais est Prongs (tout le monde le sait mais je préfère le préciser) et il signfie dent de fourchette)

"Bien," murmura Anne comme elle passait ses notes à Lily. "Nous devrions aller nous coucher bientôt. Il est minuit passé."

Juste quand elle dit cela, une personne trébucha dans les escaliers de la salle commune. Remus Lupin sursauta de surprise alors qu'il rencontrait les filles. Il paraissait effrayant. Il était émacié et pâle et il portait les robes les plus en lambeaux que Lily n'avait jamaisvues. Elles furent choquées de combien il avait changé au cours d'un jour.

"Bonjour," dit Anne en cassant le long silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

En retour, Remus agita faiblement sa main mais ne dit rien.

"Où vas-tu à cette heure ?" demanda brusquement Elain.

"Hein ?" dit Remus, comme s'il était surpris. "Oh... je, hum, je dois aller chez moi parce que, eh bien, uh, mon, uh, oncle Barry vient juste de mourir."

"Je suis tellement désolé !" s'écria Lily pendant qu'Elain le regardait avec sympathie.

Remus inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance pour leurs sympathies et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Remus," interpella Anne. Il se retourna et elle continua, "Ton oncle Barry n'est-il pas mort il y a deux ans ?"

"Hein ?" dit Remus en devenant encore plus pâle. "Quoi ?"

"Tu as du aller chez toi pendant notre cinquième année parce que ton oncle Barry était mort, non ?"

"Uh..." bégaya Remus. "Tu dois confondre mon oncle Barry avec mon oncle Larry. Mon oncle _Larry_ est mort il y a deux ans mais oncle _Barry_ est mort hier."

"Oh," Anne acquiesça. "Je suis désolé pour toi."

Remus haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, "Ça va." Mais, voyant l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage des filles, il dit "Je veux dire, je suis vraiment triste, bien sûr." Et alors il sortit par la porte.

"Pourquoi nous sommes-nous assises ici ?" gémit Lily au petit déjeuner entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange.

"Parce que tu t'ennuyais de moi Evans," dit James, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Potter," siffla Lily entre ses dents. "Tu veux que je te jette un sort ?"

James retira son bras. "Tu ne pourrais pas me lancer un sort si tu essayais."

Lily tourna brusquement la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter ?"

À côté d'elle, Elain parlait avec Sirius.

"Eh bien, il ne semblait pastrès triste," dit-elle, en faisant allusion à Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec inquiétude. "Oh, eh bien, tu sais. Remus comprend. C'est le cercle de la vie. Tu vis, tu meurs, c'est comme ça. Juste parce que sa tante Carrie est morte -OW ! Cornedrue, c'était mon pied que tu viens juste de cogner !"

"Barry !" siffla James à son ami, reportant son attention sur Lily.

"Juste parce que sa tante Barry est morte -OW !" Sirius sursauta de douleur encore.

"Il s'embrouille," expliqua James à Elain, qui inclina la tête sympathiquement.

"Potter !" cassa Lily. James se tourna de nouveau vers elle. "Es-tu en train de dire que tu te bats mieux en duel que moi ?"

"Tu es en train de dire que je ne peux pas, Evans?" répliqua-t-il.

"Bien !" dit Lily. "Alors rejoins-moi ce soirà onze heures dans la salle des trophées."

"J'ai une retenue ce soir," dit James.

Elle soupira. "Demain alors."

"Bien," dit James. "Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me lancer un sort, Evans ?"

"Ça va être de la tarte !" Elle tapa sur la table, faisant sauter son gâteau, et elle marcha jusqu'à son prochain cours.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre. 

Je remercie beaucoup Fleur de Lys pour sa review.

A bientôt.


	7. Surprenante compréhension

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "In your dreams, Potter !"

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est très court.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : A startling realization...Surpenante compréhension

Le professeur Lott était parti chercher quelques papiers, laissant James nettoyer les douzaines de chaudrons de la salle sans magie.

Dès qu'elle sortit, James frotta un miroir tout juste sortit de son sac et murmura, "Sirius Black" en le regardant. Le visage souriant de Sirius arriva bientôt.

"Tu t'amuses bien à nettoyer, Cornedrue ?" demanda Sirius alors qu'il regardait James frotter le propre chaudron de Lott tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall.

"Oh ouais, la meilleure retenue que je n'ai jamais eu" dit James ironiquement. "Qu'est-ce que McGonagall te fais faire ?"

"Dissertation," répondit Sirius laconiquement. "Elle a eu cette conversation avec moi avant de partir, sur combien nous étions brillants en Métamorphose."

"Oh ?"

"Ouais," continua Sirius. "Elle a suggéré que nous pourrions apprendre à devenir Animagi quand nous serons diplômés, elle a dit que ce serait utile." Il y eut une pause, et puis tous les deux, lui et James, éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu devrais sortir à sept heures, c'est ça ?" demanda Sirius à James. Il était maintenant cinq heures, après que leurs classes soient finies pour la journée.

James acquiesça. "Je devrais. Cela nous donne une heure pour aller chercher Peter et la cape (NdT : d'invisibilité) et pour aller trouver Lunard. Attends –Lott arrive." Il cacha le miroir dans son dos pendant que la femme entrait dans la salle.

Deux heures plus tard, James, Sirius, et Peter descendaient les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. James avait sa cape d'invisibilité plié sous les bras.

"Il y a Lunard ici ?" demanda Peter. "Pomfresh l'emmène habituellement là à sept heures, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle qu'une fois elle l'a emmené à huit heures, et il était vraiment tard et tout, et Lunard était vraiment pâle, mais c'était parce que cette nuit-là la lune était montée un peu plus tôt ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire..."

"Laissez-moi vérifier la carte," l'interrompit James. Il ouvrit le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains, la fierté des maraudeurs, et vit que Remus était déjà dans la cabane.

"Ouais," dit James, puis ses yeux s'élargirent, "Oh, merde!"

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius.

"Evans !" James se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor et commença à sortir sa cape de dessous son bras mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et Lily entra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ?" Lily rétrécie les yeux à la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. "Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Elle pencha la tête pour regarder la carte des Mauraudeurs.

"Mon travail," James l'enroula rapidement.

"Vraiment ? Je pourrais juré que les mots se déplaçaient là-dessus..."

"Nous aimons ajouter un petit quelque chose à notre travail," dit Sirius, souriant avec aplomb à Lily.

"Vraiment, Black ?" Lily haussa les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de toute façon ?"

"Nous revenons juste de notre retenue," dit James à la hâte.

"Tu n'avais pas une retenue cette nuit ? N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas te battre en duel avec moi ? Eh bien, puisque ta retenue était tôt, nous pouvons y aller ce soir..."

"Non !" dirent rapidement les trois maraudeurs. Lily les regarda étrangement.

"Heu, nous avons quelque chose à faire ce soir," James se dirigea vers la porte suivi de Sirius et Peter. "On se voit plus tard, Evans," Il disparut. Lily les regarda partir avec un air curieux et perplexe avant de se tourner et d'aller dans son dortoir.

* * *

"Hey, Anne !" siffla Lily, se tenant sur son propre lit pendant qu'elle secouait violemment son amie. "Anne !"

Anne était une profonde dormeuse. Elle se réveilla finalement après plusieurs attaques de Lily. "Quoi ?" dit-elle en grinchant, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui se déplace sur le sol," dit tranquillement Lily alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur fenêtre.

"C'est bien pour toi, maintenant laisse moi dormir," Anne ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

"Non, vraiment ! Regarde ! Ow !" Lily tira sur son bras seulement pour faire taper Anne avec son oreiller sur sa tête. Elle regarda Elain de l'autre côté du dortoir et compta la réveiller, mais elle était sceptique, elle pourrait la faire sans réveiller chacun dans la chambre.

Alors Lily alla à la fenêtre et regarda encore longuement dehors. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit sans raison particulière et se retrouva à fixer un groupe de créatures étranges dans le parc.

Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches maintenant. Il semblait y avoir une créature vorace, sûrement un loup-garou, un ours ou plutôt un gros chien, un cerf, et quelque chose courant derrière eux. Ils couraient joyeusement en cette nuit de pleine lune et semblait s'amuser.

Lily cligna les yeux. Elle se demandait si elle voyait des choses.

Ses eyux tombèrent sur la ramure forte et puissante du cerf, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle reprit son souffle qui était tranchant et froid, et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Les images du cours de McGonagall, travaillant avec James, et les étranges surnoms absurdes des Maraudeurs s'assemblèrent dans sa tête.

Son regard passa du cerf au chien au loup et à la chose qui courait derrière, et bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était, Lily savait que la chose qui courrait derrière les trois autres était un rat.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Je suis désolée, il était vraiment court mais je peux vous dire que le chapitre 8 est plus long et qu'il s'appelle "Confrontation avec Potter". Je pense le poster assez rapidement mais il est pour l'instant en cours de traduction.

Je remercie beaucoup aurélie, Fleur de Lys et Tiflovehpworld (j'aime bien ton pseudo) pour leurs reviews.

A bientôt.


	8. Confrontation avec Potter

Bonjour à tous.

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **windream**, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction "In your dreams, Potter !"

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Confrotation with Potter…Confrontation avec Potter

_Lily –_

_Je dois te dire –je me sens belle, oh tellement belle, je me sens belle et drôle et intelligente. Et j'ai pitié des filles qui ne sont pas comme moi ce soir. (toi en particulier)_

_Vernon et moi avons fixé une date pour notre mariage. C'est en juin. Cela me réjouie et ma seule peine vient du fait que tu ne pourras jamais ressentir ce bonheur._

_Maman et Papa insiste pour que toi, ma sœur et tout, tu doives être informé par cette nouvelle. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit cette lettre._

_Pétunia._

Lily émit un léger "hmph" alors qu'elle lisait et repliait la lettre. "La plus longue lettre qu'elle ne m'ait jamais écrite."

"Ta sœur t'as écrit ?" demanda Anne, surprise.

"Maman et Papa lui ont dit de le faire," dit distraitement Lily alors qu'elle posait la lettre et regardait James qui était assis deux tables plus loin.

Les quatre n'avaient pas été bruyants au petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient penchés entre eux et avaient tous un air sournois qui fit suspecter Lily, ils étaient sûrement en train de préparer quelque chose.

Remus avait l'air complètement normal maintenant, comme Lily savait pour lui. Elle a mis en relation ses absences mensuelles et ses maladies relatives et elle ne sait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le réaliser plus tôt. Cette nuit lui a fait réaliser la vérité sur les quatre.

Elle reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner. Ils n'étaient pas répertoriés, c'était illégal. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser et considérait juste la situation quand la voix d'Elain perça ses pensées.

"Hey, regarde ça," di-elle en tenant une vingtaine de bandes de papier blanc." Ma cousine m'a envoyé ça. Elle dit qu'elle a commandé ça au magazine _Sorcière Hebdomadaire _et elle a pensé que ça me ferait plaisir. C'est un papier spécial. Quand tu frottes une bande sur ton nez c'est supposer te dire le garçon que tu as réellement dans le cœur."

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel les trois amies se regardèrent.

"Ce," dit enfin Lily, "doit être la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais, jamais entendu."

"Non, vraiment. Ça peut peut-être marcher."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'essaye pas ?"

"D'accord," répondit Elain en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Brian Key, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle avec qui elle sortait actuellement. Elain prit le papier avec une légère appréhension et le frotta sur son nez.

* * *

Deux tables plus loin, les Maraudeurs recevaient également leurs courriers. James venait juste d'ouvrir le colis de gâteaux que sa mère lui avait envoyé quand Sirius parla.

"Hey regardez," dit Sirius avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. "J'ai eu une lettre des gens."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ?" Remus leva les yeux de sa propre lettre avec curiosité alors que Sirius commençait à ouvrir son enveloppe.

"Oh, comme d'habitude," dit Sirius en y jetant un coup d'œil pendant que Peter se penchait pour lire. "Déshonores la famille…je ne peux pas croire que nous avons un fils comme toi…pourquoi ne ressembles-tu pas à ton frère, le même vieux déchets." Il chiffonna la lettre. "Où est le feu le plus proche que je puisse jeter ça dedans ?"

"Tu devrais attendre qu'on retourne dans notre salle commune, mec." James était occupé à se goinfrer de gâteaux. Ils étaient tous habitués à ce genre de lettre maintenant. Depuis que Sirius était arrivé chez James il y a un an avec une valise dans les mains, James venait juste de comprendre combien sa famille était méchante.

James faisait maintenant tourner sa baguette dans ses mains. "N'est-ce pas amusant ? Je vais vraiment me battre en duel avec Evans ce soir."

"Je penserais," dit Remus, "que tu essayerais de sympathiser avec elle plutôt que de combattre, Cornedrue."

"Combattre est la première étape pour sympathiser." dit James

Remus ne put que secouer la tête face à la philosophie de son ami.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" Lily était penchée en avant, essayant de déchiffrer les mots sur le bout de papier d'Elain, mais elle le déplaça pour qu'il soit hors de vue, comme si elle ne voulait pas que l'on voie ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Le visage d'Elain se décomposa de dégoût. "Ça ne marche pas." dit-elle alors qu'elle retournait à contrecoeur le papier vers ses amies. Il y avait écrit en caractères d'imprimerie clair et italique _Severus Snape._

Lily et Anne éclatèrent de rire. Elain croisa les bras. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'essayeriez pas ?"

Elles s'arrêtèrent.

"Ne soit pas ridicule." dit Anne, regardant Elain avec prudence. "Ça ne marchera jamais, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on essaye ?"

"Tu as peur." défia Elain. Lily regardait également Anne avec amusement. Anne était le genre de personne qui gardait tout pour elle, surtout ce qui concernait les garçons, essayant de ne pas révéler une simple allusion même à ses meilleures amies.

"Pourquoi je…" mais les mots de Anne furent coupés quand Elain mit un bout de papier sur son nez et le retira rapidement pour voir le nom.

"Oh non ne faites pas ça !" dit Anne alors qu'elle réussit à attraper le papier, renversant du jus de citrouille sur toute sa chemise. Puis elle déchira le papier en mille morceaux. Une fois finie, elle devint rouge de honte et les élèves autour les regardaient curieusement.

* * *

"C'est ridicule," marmonna Lily pour elle-même alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dernier cours de la journée, Enchantement. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis préparée pour ça ?"

Elle pensait à James. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui au cours de l'été et pendant l'année scolaire (qui sait pour quelle raison) et pensait encore plus à lui depuis l'incident de la nuit dernière. Lily était contrariée par ça, contrariée parce que le sourire de James apparaissait tellement de fois dans sa tête alors qu'elle essayait de dormir la nuit qu'elle avait peur parce qu'elle _ne _voulait _rien_ faire avec Potter. (NdT : désolé mais je n'ai pas très bien comprit la dernière phrase.)

"Evans !" Lily chercha pour trouver James à côté d'elle et elle sursauta de surprise. Le couloir dans lequel elle marchait était vide quelques minutes plus tôt, elle en était sûre.

"Wow, Evans," James sourit avec affectation, "tellement inattentive à ce qui se passe autour de toi."

Lily revint de son humeur songeuse. "Est-ce que tu vis pour agacer mes journées, Potter ?"

"Oui," dit James sarcastiquement,"C'est mon seul but dans la vie. Où est-ce que tu vas d'ailleurs ? Nous n'avons pas Enchantements ?"

Lily se figea et réalisa qu'elle avait marché dans la direction opposée, distraite comme elle l'était. Frustrée, elle se retourna et commença à marcher lourdement dans l'autre sens du couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda doucement James. "Tu sembles préoccupée aujourd'hui."

Elle se tourna pour lui donner une rapide réponse mais les mots s'arrêtèrent quand elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de James. Et tout à coup Lily voulait parler de ce qu'elle avait dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps.

"Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda James, confus.

"Toi."

"Quand est-ce que j'ai été fait ?" (NdT : pour être plus clair : quand est-ce que je suis né ?)

"Non," Lily secoua la tête. "Toi. Le cerf."

James arrêta de bouger. Ses yeux légèrement agrandis et sa mâchoire crispée alors qu'il parcourait rapidement des yeux le couloir pour un quelconque signe d'autres élèves.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Evans," dit-il brusquement.

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Je vous ai vu." sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. "Ne nies pas."

"Je n'ai aucune idée…

"Cornedrue," dit-elle. "C'est pourquoi ils t'appellent Cornedrue."

"Hein ?" James regarda de manière sauvage les environs, ayant peur des oreilles indiscrètes et de ce qu'il allait entendre de la rousse qui était devant lui. "Qui m'appelle quoi ?"

"Et Remus avec ses disparitions mensuelles," continua Lily, déterminée à tout dire." A chaque pleine lune. Alice avait raison. Son oncle Barry est mort deux fois. Et Sirius est Patmol, un chien n'est-ce pas ? Un gros chien noir. Et Peter, Queudvert. Un rat ? Une souris ?"

"Stop ! Stop !" James agita ses mains de manière extravagante devant Lily, essayant de la faire taire.

Il y eut un silence dans le couloir pendant que les deux se regardaient, James avec un léger froncement de sourcils et Lily complètement perplexe et curieuse.

Enfin, James parla. "Un rat," sa voix était calme. "Peter est un rat."

Sa reconnaissance était qu'il disait toute la vérité Lily acquiesça à ce moment. Elle n'était pas pressée mais dit, "Allons-y, nous allons être en retard."

Quand ils recommencèrent à marcher, James lui jetait à la dérobée des coups d'œil.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu, hum, n'iras pas le dire à McGonagall ou à n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily le regarda, surprise. La vérité était qu'une telle pensée n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. Et ça semblait drôle que James pense une telle chose, si drôle en fait, qu'elle sourit.

"Oh, non," dit-elle alors que le visage de James reflétait le soulagement. "En plus, même si je le disais, je pense que McGonagall serait plus fière que fâchée. Elle parle toujours de combien vous êtes brillants."

"Ah oui ?"

Lily soupira,"Si tu n'étais pas si occupé à préparer des farces en cours tu aurais remarqué qu'elle inclinait la tête d'approbation qu'elle donne à toi et Sirius et Remus et qu'elle ne donne pas à n'importe qui. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?"

"C'était pendant la cinquième année," James souriait maintenant. "En fait on a commencé nos recherches depuis la deuxième année et pendant les deux premiers mois de notre cinquième année nous avons commencé à très bien maîtriser nos transformations."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?"

"Pour Remus. C'est mieux pour lui si nous sommes là pour l'accompagner, comme animaux, bien sûr, pas en tant que personne."

Lily le regarda curieusement, pas habituée à son côté prévenant. "Quand avez-vous découvert pour Remus ?"

"A la fin de notre première année. Ça devenait très louche. Sa mère était malade tellement souvent que j'ai pensé qu'elle allait exploser le record du monde. Nous continuons à dire à Remus que cette excuse devient vieille et que ça devient facile de deviner, mais aucun de nous n'a réussi à en trouver une meilleure."

"C'est vraiment incroyable," dit Lily dans un souffle. "A quinze ans qui pourrait réussir à se transformer en Animagi. Est-ce que tu sais que des personnes prennent au moins dix ans pour réussir à accomplir ce que tu as fais ?"

Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte de la classe d'Enchantements, et avant que James aie la chance de dire quelque chose la voix du Professeur Flitwick résonna et les fit presque sortir de la classe.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans !" Le sol trembla. "Vous êtes en retard en cours ! Vous avez manqué ma démonstration de voix magiquement amplifié grâce à un enchantement !"

"Oui, nous pouvons voir ça," murmura James dans un souffle.

"Désolé professeur," dit Lily en allant rapidement s'asseoir à sa place. "Les escaliers sur lesquels nous étions se sont déplacés."

James, entre-temps, s'était assis à côté de Sirius. "Elle sait à propos de la chose."

Les yeux de Sirius et de Remus s'écarquillèrent. "Evans sait ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit James, "Elle ne dira rien."

"Lily sait quoi ?" souffla Peter.

"Elle sait à propos de nous." dit Sirius, exaspéré.

"Elle sait quoi sur nous ?" Peter était complètement confus.

"Elle sait qu'on devient tu sais quoi !"

"Oh," Peter fit une pause."Qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?"

"Laisse tomber !" lui dirent simultanément les trois autres.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

**IMPORTANT** : Je pars en vacances demain (samedi 9 juillet) pour 5 semaines et je n'aurais _pas du tout_ accès à internet. Donc je ne pourrais pas avancer mes traductions ni poster de nouveaux chapitres. Je suis vraiment désolée et je posterai le plus rapidement possible quand je rentrerai.

A bientôt.


End file.
